journeys_of_might_and_madnessfandomcom-20200214-history
Safari Zone
The Safari Zone The Safari Zone in the Fiore region was originally based around the conceptual design proposed by environmental scientists. These Scientists spent millions of dollars to reproduce a miniature scale global environment, which they called the BIOS project. Each room in this facility was specially crafted in order to reproduce a particular environment. The rooms of this BIOS facility were based on the Desert, Sea, Forest and Grass Land environments and each room was sealed from the others to prevent bleed over of the other environments. There was one room in the BIOS project which was specially created to be the living area which was connected to the other rooms by the sealed door system. This oasis was built to hold the templates of all the different facilities and provide a comfortable environment for the scientists to live in and study. The next step of the BIOS project was that once they got the habitats to grow, the scientists would then introduce the pokemon who live in these environments. This worked far better than they could have hoped, the pokemon not only survived in the BIOS project, they thrived... some varieties too much so. The BIOS project now fully prepared could get under way. This project was slated to last 2 years, the scientists has chosen to live in this facility full time and to devote themselves to the study of everything they find inside. For the many promises the project had at first the scientists were presented with many problems, from lack of food to inadequate ability to communicate with the pokemon in the facility. Of the slated 2 years of the project the Scientists completed a year and ten days before they gave up on the mission they had set out to do. The wild pokemon inside became territorial and would not allow for the scientists to do their research without fear of harm. That is when the Pokemon League approached the founders of the BIOS project with an offer. They would pay for the facility as it stood, and all the pokemon inside, and they would allow for the scientists to return to work, but just as long as they were allowed to send two of their men in with the scientists to help to remedy the problem. After the research could be completed then the facility would be turned over to the Pokemon League to be turned into a Wild Life Reserve and approved grounds for pokemon to be released by trainers. These two trainers from the Pokemon League would become a god-send. Not only did the pokemon in the facility grow to respect them, the trainers proved to be able to assist the BIOS team in getting the readings they so desperately needed from their environment. This time the two years were completed by the scientists and as promised the BIOS project handed over the keys to the facility. One of the two trainers placed there by the league asked to be placed in charge of the facility, and once more asked to open a gym inside the Oasis area. The Trainer's name was Cornelius, he had a plan for the facility that he wanted to see. First, the pokemon who's numbers were categorized by the scientists would be monitored, when the numbers became too high Cornelius himself would bring these pokemon to the Oasis to be allowed for capture in the leagues “Safari Zone” concept. Cornelius explained to the League that he feared if they allowed trainers to come in and catch all they wanted the safari zone would be depopulated within a year. Looking at the numbers they agreed to his requests, asking from him that he would not just be the facilities overseer, but a GYM Leader as well. Cornelius agreed, this was fifteen years ago. Pokemon Desert Grassland Oceans Forrest Category:Places Category:Projects Category:Pokemon League